


跨维度空间攻击

by c_disseminatus



Category: DCU (Comics), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_disseminatus/pseuds/c_disseminatus
Summary: 其实是个科幻故事。来源于一次口嗨的拉郎，别看，看了会后悔，相信我（？）
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Adrian Veidt
Kudos: 7





	跨维度空间攻击

**Author's Note:**

> 是拉郎pwp，请注意避雷。  
> 他们不属于我，但一切OOC都属于我。

布鲁斯觉得此时的局势甚是微妙。

他的视线越过自己身前站着的一个两个三个......十七个人，外加一个端着酒水走过的侍应生，终于又找到了那个陌生男人。一张他从未见过但仍然过于显眼的脸，不可能属于哥谭的任何一个企业家，也一定不是阿卡姆的犯人。布鲁斯留意着他的动作，但很快发现自己根本无需这样。那个陌生人在他决定做些什么之前便转过身来，一边侧身避开舞池边狂热扭动的瘾君子，一边向着他的位置走来。

男人在吧台前站住，歪着头看了布鲁斯一眼，仿佛在确认自己是不是认错了人，然后向酒保要了两杯马提尼。他非常自然地将左手边的那杯推给布鲁斯。“我请您。”

“你认识我吗？”

男人手上的动作顿了一下，“看来报纸上写得没错，您真会开玩笑，韦恩先生。”他问，语气里带着一种布鲁斯似曾相识的调侃。

“那或许我该再问一句，我该认识你吗？”

陌生人端起杯子喝了一口，然后把脸凑到两人之间某个不远不近的距离上，刚刚好足以让布鲁斯在嘈杂的酒吧中听清他说的每一个字。“您可以听我说完，再选择要不要认识我。”他说完就又坐回去，一边手肘搁在吧台上，手指玩弄着酒杯的边缘。“我在调查一些事，韦恩先生。”

“哦？所以你也是什么八卦小报的狗仔？”

“不，”他笑起来，看上去倒十分真诚，“我在别的地方有自己的公司。但两个月前，我的公司里出现了一些怪事……”

布鲁斯低头看了看表，十点四十七分。距离阿尔弗雷德推测的那位嫌疑人可能的行动时间已经过去了一个半小时，此时他的管家正在蝙蝠洞里监听着这间酒吧，在他应付这位不速之客的同时帮他留意着附近发生的一切。不管今晚这里出不出现犯罪事件，他都得速战速决，尽快结束不必要的周旋。

“抱歉，我知道这不算一个好的聊天开头，”陌生人察觉了布鲁斯的动作，他又喝了一口酒，扭过头来看了看布鲁斯手中一口未动的酒杯，“总之，最开始都是些都市怪谈——蝙蝠形状的飞镖插在办公桌上，或是一些员工从厕所里走出来，却发现自己来到了一个叫‘哥谭’的地方。很好笑，不是吗？尤其是想到这个地方竟然位于三十多年以后的美国。”

“……”

“我本来以为这只是什么新式鬼故事，直到有一天凌晨，我打开自己办公室的门，却发现门外是大白天的十字路口。”

布鲁斯盯了那杯酒半天，终于还是浅浅地抿了一口。“所以你想给我讲个故事，说服我你是从另一个世界穿越到这儿的。”

“如果不是亲眼所见，我也不愿意相信。”

“那你为什么觉得我会相信？”

男人从口袋里掏出一个东西，放在了布鲁斯面前的吧台上，“因为我有足够的证据。”

一只打磨规整细致的蝙蝠镖。布鲁斯皱起眉头来，他拿起它端详着，在边缘处看见了一道磨损的痕迹。这绝不可能是他以外的任何人仿制出来的产物。他摆出嘲讽的表情看着那个陌生人。“很可惜，就算是这样，我想这位四处闹事的哥谭义警也和我没有任何关系，先生。你找错人了。”

他站起身来，将几张钞票压在半空的酒杯底下。然后，一只手覆上了他的手背，用暧昧的力度揉搓着他的虎口。陌生男人依然笑着看他，嘴里说出的内容却让布鲁斯难得地有了一丝危机感。

“请原谅我的冒昧，我在你们的世界做了些小调查。韦恩公司集体出席的慈善酒会一场接一场，但不巧的是，每当有蝙蝠侠出现的夜晚，您都不在场。”

酒保走了过来，伸手拿走了那些钞票。布鲁斯看着那个陌生人的眼睛，并没找到多少戏弄的成分。“拜托，韦恩先生，我只是想和您聊聊。”

布鲁斯又看了看表，十一点十五分。左耳的监听器里始终没有阿尔弗雷德的声音，那只手仍然搭在他的手上。他叹了口气。“弗兰克？”端起杯子的酒保应声回过头来，一张崭新的纸币被放在桌面上。

“请给我们一间包间，谢谢。”

......

布鲁斯一直很不喜欢酒吧。倒不是说哥谭第一花花公子只用得惯高档酒店的会客厅，而是因为这种拥挤吵闹的地方太容易让人分神。哪怕是包间，也不免有太多隔音太差带来的困扰。比如此时他们隔壁传来的引人遐想的尖叫声，就让他觉得这种尴尬的环境甚至还不如外面暴露的吧台来得清闲。

当然，如果没有面前这个难缠的家伙的话，想必一切都会更好。

布鲁斯在走进这间包间的一瞬间就意识到对方不可能是来和自己聊正事的，所以那双带着酒气的唇贴上他的耳廓时他甚至不怎么惊讶。男人顺着他的脸侧一路吻到了唇角，并在这个位置蓦地停下，他没打领带的衬衣领口在空调风中敞开着。“你到底想干什么？”

“验证一些猜想。”

有一个冰凉而坚硬的东西抵上了布鲁斯的腰。陌生人拽着他的衣领把他扯到墙边，逼迫他把全部的体重都压在对方身上。他的双手撑在男人身体两侧的墙上，紧皱着眉头感受那截枪管的末端沿着自己的脊椎向上游走。“请您就把这当作众多艳遇中的其中一次吧。”他听见那个男人这么说。

“如果你觉得用枪指着你的一夜情对象是一件寻常的事，好吧，”布鲁斯低下头去，男人的脖颈处有一种陌生的香气，“只怕我们做完以后你那些阴谋论的猜想都要泡汤了。”

陌生人笑了起来，喷出的气息顺着布鲁斯的领口钻进去，落在他的锁骨上。那把枪仍然顶着他的腰，他顶了顶那个位置示意对方把它收起来，却只得到一个示威性质的吻。那条舌头在他的口腔中滑了一圈，然后缩回来舔了舔他的下唇。布鲁斯无奈地伸手去解开对方的衣服，将休闲衬衫的下摆从紧扣的腰带中抽出来。他对男人裸露出的结实肌肉挑了挑眉，然后低头咬上对方的前胸。没过多久，腰侧的枪口就用力磨蹭了几下，他抬起头，男人气息不稳地对他露出一个意味深长的笑。“看来八卦杂志写得挺准嘛。”他说，在布鲁斯扯下他的裤子时小声地惊叹着。

“它们有没有告诉你我的开价不低？”

“哈……”男人用一只手挑起布鲁斯松开的腰带，那上面的韦恩公司标志在昏暗的灯光下显不出几分光泽，“真巧，我也一样。”

那把枪在布鲁斯把手伸进男人的内裤时都没有变过位置，布鲁斯觉得自己几乎要被气笑了。对方的臀缝紧得惊人，在他转动食指挤进去的瞬间那些柔软的肌肉猛地缩起来夹紧了它。布鲁斯揉搓着男人的胸口，任凭对方一只手用枪顶着他，另一只手一把拽下那条碍事的西装裤。他隔着布鲁斯下身的最后一层布料抚摸着，在那里的东西慢慢鼓起的时候才扒下那条内裤。布鲁斯有些懊恼，那把枪完全阻碍了自己的动作，让他不能往那一侧移动半分。他报复一般把第二根手指捅进去，如愿听到耳边的喘气声里添了几声压抑的喉音。男人的左腿抬起来，小腿夹住布鲁斯的臀部，把他往自己身上压得更紧了一点，硬着的性器突然撞在一起，让两个人都闷哼出声。这个姿势让布鲁斯的扩张更顺利了，他稍微弯曲起埋在对方体内的中指，惊异于在每个不同位置都能被紧密包裹的触感，和那些喷吐在自己肩颈处的火热呼吸。

十一点四十分，酒吧里来了批新客人。刚刚安静了不到十分钟的舞池重新开动起来，外面的噪音让隔壁的微妙叫声就显得不那么尴尬了。布鲁斯抽出自己的手指时，陌生的男人已经迫不及待地磨蹭起他的下身，将两人的性器握在一只手中揉搓着。他在布鲁斯一口气完全顶进自己的身体时咬上了布鲁斯的肩膀，但显然并不是打算借此克制自己的呻吟，只是顺着这个动作故意在布鲁斯耳边叫得更响。布鲁斯被夹得有点难受，而腰边的枪口让他几乎无法偏离原地一寸。他趁又一次顶弄得对方晃神时用力掐上男人握枪的手，将它按在墙上。

“省省吧，先生，你根本没拉保险栓。”他贴在男人的耳边恶狠狠地说。

但男人突然笑了。他扭动手腕把枪口移向包间另一侧的内墙，然后布鲁斯听见一声沉闷的爆破声，所幸在消音器的作用下并没惊动屋外的人们。布鲁斯瞪着那个陌生人，低吼着：“你疯了？”

他没有得到任何回答——除了在自己臀瓣上戏弄般揉碾着的皮鞋鞋跟，和耳边放缓的喘息。他用力撞进对方柔软的体内，在他逼出了几声难耐的呻吟后，那把手枪落在了地上。布鲁斯愤懑地一脚踢开它，确保他们两个都无法够到它，然后咬住了男人滚动的喉结，从那人的喉咙里挤出些许哽住的闷哼。没有了限制的腰部挺动得更加用力，他伸手揉过对方腿根处粘腻的缝隙，陌生人则在他撞到一块稍硬的位置时享受地眯起了眼睛，小声叫着拽紧了他的头发。

布鲁斯稍微后退了半步，他放在男人臀部的手移上了对方弓起的后腰，但男人因为他突然放慢的动作而不容分说地抓住了他尚未完全抽出的阴茎，温热的手掌在露出体外的那半截上催促一般地搓动着，跟随着他一同重新填满自己。这一次男人的身体被弯折得更明显了，他的上半身因为受力不足而往下滑了一小段，除了自己仍在墙根踮着脚尖的右腿，剩下的重量都压在布鲁斯的腰上。在布鲁斯重新开始动作之后，男人的一只手在布鲁斯的脸上胡乱抚摸着，另一只手则落在自己的性器上套弄起来。他的脖颈无意识向后仰，冰冷的墙壁让他每被顶到深处就瑟缩着往布鲁斯的身上蹭一下。他们很快找到了共同动作的节奏，那处被越顶越软的地方在布鲁斯每次回撤的时候都使劲绞着他，让他几乎舍不得回退，恨不得连呼吸都完全混合在一起。尽管在空调房内，他们的衣服却还是都被汗水浸透了，衬衣下摆垂在两人身侧，随着布鲁斯的动作可怜兮兮地来回摇摆着。

布鲁斯拍开了男人偷偷抚慰自己的手，在对方不满地盯紧自己时发狠地揉上那人的阴茎，在末端故意用力挤压下去。男人的呻吟声已经开始有点嘶哑了，刚刚握着枪的手指蜷缩起来扣住身后劣质的墙漆。他在布鲁斯的手里痉挛着，嘴里含糊不清地说着什么布鲁斯听不懂的东西，在布鲁斯完全拔出来再完全捅入的一瞬间射在他掌心里，后穴的肉甚至一时忘记了回缩。布鲁斯趁着这个时间将自己尚未发泄的性器拔出来，松开掐着那人的手把他从墙壁与自己之间狭小的空间里释放出来。男人大口喘息着，却依然不知餍足地吻着布鲁斯，手指攀上布鲁斯一边的衣领，将两个人同时拽到包间后方的沙发上。

他向后跌坐在沙发的正中间，掉色的人造皮革上还散落着刚刚被他一枪轰掉的墙皮。他仰躺下去，双腿在布鲁斯身体两旁大开着，松松垮垮的长裤耷拉在一边腿上，笑着用布鲁斯刚好能听见的声音问道：“怎么不继续了，韦恩先生？这和我在报纸上看到的不太一样啊。”

布鲁斯挑眉，他听得出沾染情欲的声音已经和在吧台前搭讪时的截然不同了。他松开按着那人左肩的手，一言不发地重新掰开柔软的臀肉挤进去，熟悉的感觉和更舒服的姿势让他们同时发出满足的谓叹。布鲁斯轻车熟路地试探起刚刚摸索到的位置，再次撞上那一处的一瞬间激发的快感几乎让他们同时低吟出声。空调风吹在布鲁斯的后颈，勉强缓解了几分焦虑和燥热。他每次精准地撞上那个光滑紧实的弧面时，身下的人干哑的声音就随着抬高一些，就像某种运转精妙的机器，那些修剪整齐的指甲用力抓挠着布鲁斯背上的衬衣布料，算不上痛，却像那些呻吟声一样让他感到心里发痒。

又一轮舞曲结束了。外面有些醉了的酒客正大声喊着些什么。布鲁斯觉得自己几乎全都听不见了，他的耳边只有那些失控的呻吟，一声接一声与湿热的呼吸一同包裹住他，陌生男人的肠壁也在包裹着他，但那里收缩的频率已经开始放缓，缓慢到跟不上自己挺动的节奏了，只能在他每次抽出的时候微微绞起一点以示挽留。男人沾着哭腔的叫声比他认真说话时还要好听，在过度的愉悦下显得沙哑而疲劳。布鲁斯抓住他被长袜覆盖的一侧脚踝，用自己的体重将他钉进劣质的沙发里。蒙皮下脆弱的弹簧发出危险又刺耳的吱吱声，但很快就被他的叫声和布鲁斯的喘息声所覆盖。他睁着因快感而失神的蓝眼睛，从眼角滚落到沙发上的泪水搅起一小片肮脏的积灰，蹭脏了他没有杂色的金发。

布鲁斯最后还是象征性地吻了吻对方干裂的嘴唇，权当是维持某种花花公子的体面。两人一起高潮的时候，紧贴在一起的皮肤为不同的原因颤抖着。尽管先前他叫得很起劲，但奇怪的是在最后的高潮时男人却意外的安静，只是半阖着迷茫的眼睛张大了嘴，喉咙里翻滚着窒息一样的微弱声音。布鲁斯从被过度使用而红肿的甬道中退出来，疲软的性器带出了一些黏稠的精液。他从口袋里掏出手帕擦干净自己，提上裤子，往沙发上瞥了一眼。男人侧躺在那里，挪动着腰肢稍微往里躺了一点，给自己腾出更多位置以合拢双腿。他往身下随手摸了一把，却没有睁眼去看看从身体里流出来的那些东西，如果忽略他剧烈起伏的胸口，他的表情几乎就像是已经累得睡了过去。布鲁斯站起身来，左耳的监听器里终于传来了阿尔弗雷德的声音，他的轿车已经在酒吧门外等待他。

布鲁斯走到门边捡起那把手枪来拆出弹夹，这才发现里面早就空了。听见这个清脆的声音，躺在沙发上闭目养神的人才终于睁开眼睛扭头看了看布鲁斯，不知为何笑了起来。“要是我们在同一个世界，也许我真的可以考虑和您商业合作，韦恩先生。”男人湿透的头发黏在额前挡住了眼睛，他随手把它们拨到耳后，还带着精液的手指在衣服上抹了一把，然后擦了擦脸颊上的泪痕。

布鲁斯欣赏着他这一连串动作，随即摊开了手。“一般情况下我对一夜情对象叫什么不感兴趣，”他的右手掌心里躺着那副空了的弹夹，左手则悄悄把什么东西放进了口袋里，“但如果你不介意……”

“阿德里安，叫我阿德里安，”男人用手肘支撑着身体坐起来这么说，他很快察觉到这么坐着会让更多黏腻的液体流出来，于是只好自暴自弃地靠在沙发靠背上，“当然我可以保证的是，您再也不会见到我了。”

布鲁斯耸了耸肩，推开门走了出去。

……

“那是什么，布鲁斯老爷？”

布鲁斯把端详着的东西放到阿尔弗雷德手里。“没什么，一个罪犯身上掉出来的。”

阿尔弗雷德看着手上薄薄的名片，上世纪八十年代的设计风格，一个紫色的“V”型标志印在一面的正中间，背面只有一个叫“阿德里安维特”的名字和一串明显打不通的过时电话号码。

“对了，阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯在蝙蝠洞的电脑前敲着键盘，“我们需要加强哥谭的监控系统，以防跨维度空间攻击。”

“跨维度空间攻击？”

“是的。跨维度空间攻击。”

……

阿德里安两个月来第一次为回到自己的办公室感到神清气爽。他的秘书站在桌前向他汇报公司的收支情况。“另外，阿德里安，我们真的不需要联系警方介入吗？您不在的三天里已经有四位员工表示自己看到了同样的飞镖……”

“没关系的，”他笑着摸了摸自己的口袋，那里空空的，他从抽屉里拿出一只崭新的名片夹塞了进去，“告诉我，如果你是个被歹徒劫持的亿万富翁，在歹徒的枪滑到你脚边时，你会怎么做？”

“把枪捡起来，然后威胁他们放了我？”

“是的，当然，”阿德里安点了点头，“转告各部门不用担心，那些飞镖的制造者我已经查清了。”

“是谁？”

“算是……我的一位同行吧。”

END


End file.
